Not Another Cinderella Story
by Mindless obsession
Summary: The cast of naruto mostly hinata and the akatsuki star in the classic story of cinderella with a few twists and weird personalitys it just another cinderella story ,or is it? HinataXDeidara. please R
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Everyone knows the story of cinderella poor, pretty,perfect girl who's putdown and treated meanly by her evil step mother and step sisters finds handsome, charming, goody-goody prince and falls in love then they live happily ever after in a perfect little world with rainbows and unicorns and pretty pretty love love love well if your looking for that cinderella you better look somwhere else 'cause this cindarella is sooooooo NOT perfect and this prince is quite the opposite of a goody-goody. this is the story of two putdown emo teenagers in a quest to find themselves and each other with a few twists on the way.

* * *

Chapter 1

I hate myself, I hate you, I hate the world!

* * *

Hinata laid in her bed staring solemnly at the ceiling she could just barly see the sun coming up from her little window off to the side of her.

she dreaded the coming morning of continued torture. she got up with a sigh walking out of her room/closet/cell to the kitchen three stories down she really just wanted to stay in bed and hide under the covers, but that would just make everything worse.

she had to have breakfast ready by the time the evil witchs awoke hinata had once lived with her not so adoring father and loving mother but when her mother passed her father dissapered leaving her with a woman and her two daughters.

hinata was to forever be their servant with no escape forseeable in the future. she arrived in the kitchen after a long trek down sprialing stairs she turned her second-hand MP3 player on and lost herself in one of her favorite songs: paradise lost by: hollywood undead as she made breakfast and started her neverending chore list.

* * *

Deidara was bored and as a price he should never be bored it was like a rule princes should always be entertained he thought with a grumble

"I'm bored! someone entertain me NOW!" he shouted

"shut it brat"the royal advisor a red head named sasori replied

"what the fuck sasori I'm the prince you can't say that shit" yelled deidara

" I can and I did brat get over it" said sasori not even sparing deidara a glance " now shut it or I'll do it for you" sasori walked away

"what the hell I'm the prince in this story stupid sasori" murmered deidara flopping down in a big comfy chair.

what bothered him most was sasori COULD say those things he was a powerful, and had given the king ,deidaras father, advise for many years and had continued to serve the family even when the king mysteriously died and his mother became ruler.

deidara happened to know sasori served his mother more that just advising actually everyone knew that the queen was having an affair with her advisor it wasn't exactly covered up so sasori was aloud to get away with alot of things deidara even suspected that sasori had killed the king, not that deidara cared anyways.

"weeeeeee" A guy in an orange swirly mask yelled and laughed as he skipped past deidara dodging attacks from a giant sword welding shark!

"you killed cherry you bastard!" shouted sharky refering to his late fish cherry

tobi laughed crazily and ran off shark man the boy wonder following after him deidara sweatdropped and wondered how he ever got mixed up with such people or things.

He shrugged deciding maybe a little fresh air would help maybe he could blow something or someone up yeah that would be fun he giggled crazily and rubbed his hands together picturing sasori blowing up little bloodiy chunks flying everywhere.

Then he pictured everyone else that annoyed him, which was like pretty much everyone in the entire world, blowing up into little bitty gory bites as he strolled out of the palace and into the forest taking the path into town.

* * *

ok so thats all for now i wrote it spontaneously and its unedited and really weird i kinda just felt like writing something insane and random. next chapter hinata and deidara meet and stuff happens like fruit, crazy hair, and random explosions oh and kisame gets a new fish any suggetions on a ridiculous name are welcome. oh and BTW I will only update after I get 5 REVIEWS! so if you want to find out things like who is hinata living with? who's queen? and other stuff. soooo yeah REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2:Bleh!

If you will be my prince then i'll be your princess and we can just live happily ever after.

FIRST: i would like to thank all the people who reviewed,favorited, and/or alerted! YOU ALL ROCK! and i thank those who are reading this chapter now cause that means you didn't quit on the first chapter!

Authors note: soooo I haven't updated y? because i'm lazy sorry anyways heres your update and i re-edited(just tobi's part really) the first chapter anyways enjoy!

* * *

"Hinata? where are you i want my breakfast i am getting hungery and that is not a good thing you will not like me when i get hungery." hinata rolled her eyes _'I despise you either way' _hinata thought with a sigh

"HINATA?" screeched the evil woman from up the stairs

"coming madam" answered hinata, who some how managed to balance three trays full of junky food up a flight of stairs

she entered a giagantoid room full of expensive tacky junk. sitting at a vanity mirrior priming themselves (as if it helped) was her sinister adoptive mother and S.A.M's two 'daughters'/experiments gone horrably wrong.

A snakefaced woman with a heart of cold stone and an obsession with power, orochimari, and her mini mes kabuta and sasuki

(A/N: lets all put are surprised faces on, seriously bet you weren't expecting THAT! lol)

"well finally whore" said sasuki "i felt like i was going to die from hunger" _'dont tease me with such phrases i might get my hopes up' _Hinata thought as she set the trays down neatly on a table.

"ugh... and look at her clothes so filthy it makes me lose my appetite just looking at her" sighed kabuta as she chowed down. hinata turned and left rolling her eyes after all the chores and cooking she does of course she would be dirty!

* * *

deidara went to town,

deidara went to town,

deidara went to town,

deidara went to town,

and hinata's not there yet so

deidara went to town

and caused horrible offscreen damage that he won't get in trouble for cause

he's the prince!

* * *

"Hinata go to the market and fetch me a human child i'm bored and need a plaything to experiment on and do evil stuff to"

(JKJKJKJKJKJKJk no seriously)

hinata sweatdropped "uh...what no way!"

"fine then go to town to do stuff like shopping yes shopping go buy some food and some poison i'm running low and need extra since my newest experiment seems to have gotten amune" orochi said with a sigh

"I can't buy poison i'd get arrested!"

"jeez just go to town already and do stuff" orochimari said with a huff.

so hinata went to town. i wonder what she shall find!

* * *

A/N:

O-kay so tell me what u think! is it horrible? cause i know its short but yeah i just started working on it like thirty minutes ago and want to put it up to see what people think!


	3. Chapter 3 cue

Hi all my fabulous readers I your awesome writer have come to bring you an update but first i-

Deidara: will you get on with it already its been freakin' weeks AN-

M.O: okay okay I just wanted to thank everyone who read, alerted and favorited but most of all I would like to thank my reviewers for taking the time to actually give me some feed back. I heart ya'll!

Deidara: awww how sweet, not.

M.O: *sigh* fine here goes nothing

**disclaimer: the author in question (mindless obsession) does not and never has owned or claimed to own the following title: naruto, cinderella. TY.**

CH.3 cue evil laughter

* * *

Hinata ran out of the giant fortress,

(cue lightning Thunder evil laughter)

,straight to the path to town which coincidentally lead through a perilous horror filled forest.

(again cue lightning Thunder ee-vile laughter).

* * *

Deidara strolled through the meager village that resided in the vicinity of his castle he looked down his nose at the dirty peasants with his one marvelous bright blue eye. Eye not eyes cause he can't actually see through the hair covering the left side of his spectacular face/orb of wonderment

(a/n: that was a bit much if you ask me)

anyways point is he was walking all huffy and puffy through town.

* * *

Hinata immerged from the forest completely unscathed

(what did you think something would happen well sorry if you want details it was green, brown, and dim there happy)

she started to hum and skipped down the street in an overly dramatic swish of happiness and blah,

the town was small and pretty boring 'actually' hinata thought 'this place would remind me of a nice quiet town from a fairy tail if it wasn't for all the hobos and the fact that half the town stunk of stale cat urine' hinata shrugged and continued on her merry way

(a/n: just be glad she isn't singing)

"oh yeah i'm strolling and cough and yeah yeah yeah ladidadi dooooo" hinata sang

(a/n:)

"walking on the streets of this messed up town I think of all the hobos and feel down but its okay cause i'm not them and I really couldn't give a %#* ^#%* beep%#*# beep**beep^#^beeeeeeeeep"

_**(a/n:uhhhhh...its 4 am and I have no excuse and I would like to reflect that the views depicted in this fic don't necessarily depict my own personal views...Go hobos!)**_

* * *

thats all for now folks lol anyways REVIEW! I should write more really really soon (no more being lazy! well...maybe shrugs) again its 4 am and I have no excuse and I would like to reflect that the views depicted in this fic don't necessarily depict my own personal views...Go hobos! or not i really wouldn't recomend being one i've only heard bad things soooo yeah **_REVIEW!_**


	4. sigh RUN!

Hello hello hello all my awesome readers and welcome to another chapter of NACS...ENJOY! Bwahahahahahahahaha...ha 0.o

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother saying it XD**

* * *

"lalala" hinata continued to sing to the towns (and my) horror she had been singing the whole time that I didn't update, it was such bad singing that I even considered changing the genre to horror!

the villigers were starting to rally pulling out their sharp blood stained pitch forks and making plans to attack, not only the vivaciously singing chibi faced hinata but the not so charming prince who kept on blowing up there stores and houses killing many people along the way. So deidara and hinata both continued to stroll from opposite sides of the village to the center neither knowing what lie awaiting them in the center of the village.

* * *

Deidara sighed and closed his eyes as a blast of hot air pushed him back a bit he was doing his most favorite thing in the world: blowing shit up. "Ahhhhhh" he sighed contently watching his art work through slitted eye and sighed contently again.

"Hey you there" shouted a scraggly old man "thats my store mongrel!" deidara rolled his eyes and shouted back at the old defensless man

"and whatcha gonna do about it throw your dentures at me you old coot" he soon broke into peals of laughter

"well young man I believe i'm going to have to take serious violent action against you" the old man replyed making deidara laugh harder

"yeah? You and what army?" deidara said between fits of laughter all of a sudden angery villagers stormed down the street and stood behind the old man.

Deidaras laughter suddenly ceased "oh" he gulped "that army"

"get him!" the old man yelled with angery shouts the villagers came at deidara who in turn turned tail and ran like hell.

* * *

Mean while hinata had stopped singing and was standing facing a horde of super pissed cats

(A.N: like meow)

"uuuuhhhhhh...nice kitty's" hinata said putting her hands up and backing away at this the cats let out a chorus of hisses and screeches.

"look at how the cats are acting towards that girl" said a random villager

"yeah and her singing is horrible" said another

"she must be a witch!" shouted another

"witch?" said a middle aged woman before fainting

"she'll kill us all with that horrible bewitching voice of hers" shouted someone else

then the woman who fainted got up and pointed an accusing finger at hinata "she made me fall to the ground she did the evil git "she hollered

"and I saw that as soon as my children heard that awful singing they fell ill" another shouted

"my goat is ill it must be her fault!"

"i lost my keys"

"i saw a crow "

"my fishing net broke"

"the cats the cats they recognize her as a witch a witch!" said a few other people shouted hysterically pointing

"witch witch witch" they all chorused in panic

"get her!" and at that they grabbed sharp objects and ran at her. The cats leading the chase.

Hinata ran as fast as she could 'these people are insane' she thought and ran faster.

Both hinata and deidara ran for there lives not knowing that they were headed for certain doom.

* * *

Deidara was tired he had been running for a while and just couldn't lose them his chest hurt and he tasted blood as he ran faster. He stopped as he got to a four lane intersect in the middle was a fountain peacefully bubbling he was bewildered as he saw a figure of a girl around his age running towards him

"Oh god oh god oh god i'm totally about to die right now" hinata cried then she turned down another road and came to a center a fountain in the middle there stood a tall boy around her age she stopped in front of him

they were both out of breath from running before they knew it the mobs were running at them from both sides.

Deidara grabbed the girls hand and tugged her along both running for another exit in the four lane street but found that the mobs had converged and had blocked all escape . They were trapped!

They were doomed.

* * *

(AN:) thanks for reading and thanks to all you who favorited, review ,and/or alerted I love you all!

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it I would really REALLY like to know! well until next time. Hopefully soon! (btw reviews pressure me to write more so review)


End file.
